High School Blues
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's Jet and Tigress' senior year in High School and basically they face whatever challenges teens face, crud summary I know. RATED T FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE, TigressxOC and hope ya review!


"Time to get up Jet" said Oogway, it was 6am and Jet had to head to school even though he didn't want to get up for school but he had to. He

shook his head and stretched as he lazily got up, his wall all covered in posters of rappers and clothes littered on the floor; he walked into the

shower and began to wash himself. After 10 minutes he was done and he shut off the water and brushed his teeth and when he was done with

that he went into his room to get dressed; he picked out from his drawer a white muscle shirt and put a black tee over it, he put on boxers and a

pair of black jeans and a pair of Timberland boots. He grabbed his iPod and backpack and headed out the door but had to say good bye to his

[foster] father Oogway;

"Later pops!" said Jet as he walked out the door

"Goodbye son" replied Oogway

Jet had left the apartment and headed to the bus stop, it was pretty hot out so Jet decided to go to the corner store to grab a drink. After that he

headed to the bus stop, while he was walking he came across his girlfriend Tigress who was wearing a light pink top, jeans and Ugg Boots;

"Hey babe" said Jet as him and Tigress kissed

The two walked to the bus stop holding hands, Jet pulled his iPod out as he put a headphone in his ear and one in Tigress' and they began to

listen to music. They had arrived at the bus stop and they were on time to catch the bus, they had gotten on and it was pretty empty. Jet had

spotted Crane in a seat, he wore a baseball cap but had it turned backwards, him and Jet slapped hands…err…WING and HAND, Jet and Tigress

sat down. Jet was tired and it was at least a good hour and a half bus ride so he figured he'd catch a nap as he rested his head on Tigress'

shoulder, she put her arm around him and began to rub his cheek with her hand as the two still had the headphone buds in their ears, the bus

soon began to crowd with people but the school was still a good hour away and Jet was still fast asleep on Tigress' shoulder. Then unbeknownst

to Jet; his archenemy Tai Lung had gotten on the bus, he was a snow leopard dressed in a white tee, blue jeans and black and red high tops,

now Jet nor Tigress didn't notice him on the bus because there was a crowd of people, the bus had then was a few stops from the school and

Tigress had to wake Jet;

"Jet, sweetie time to wake up" she whispered into his hear as she kissed his head

Jet woke up and let off a yawn, and scratched his back

"Man that was a good nap, you're wearing new perfume aren't you?" said Jet

Tigress smiled and nodded yes and the bus reached the school and all the student passengers got off, and they all walked into the school. Tai

Lung then noticed Jet and without warning tripped him, Jet fell to the ground but quickly got up and pushed Tai Lung and then the two were

scrapping; blood and spit flying everywhere, kids yelling "FIGHT FIGHT!" but school security was there to break up the scrap, they grabbed the

two boys from behind but Jet kicked Tai Lung in his face angering him;

"THIS AIN'T OVER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" exclaimed Tai Lung

"That's not what your mother said asswipe!" exclaimed Jet

The two were escorted to the Principal Shifu's office as Tigress walked next to her man who was bloodied but not bruised like Tai Lung was.

**[IN PRINCIPAL SHIFU'S OFFICE]**

Principal Shifu was cross at both of them;

"This is the third time this week I've had you in here! I've got a good mind to expel you both!" exclaimed the little red panda

"He tripped me!" exclaimed Jet

"No I didn't, you pushed me!" exclaimed Tai Lung

"THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" exclaimed Shifu

The two did as they were told and just sat there with their heads down

**[MEANWHILE]**

Tigress had headed to class and she was awaiting Jet because she really didn't like being alone even though she had plenty of friends but she

loved his company, then slithering up to a desk came Viper who had pink bows in her hair;

"Hey Tigress, where's Jet?" asked Viper

"Principal Shifu's office, him and Tai Lung got into another scuffle" replied Tigress who was saving the seat next to her for him

"Will those two ever learn?" Viper chuckled

The class grew silent as their teacher had walked in and soon following were Jet and Tai Lung

"Ah, gentleman nice to see you please take your seats" said the teacher

The two did, Jet sat next to Tigress and Tai Lung sat in the back next to his friends, Jet and Tigress were secretly holding hands under the desk

as the teacher began to as Jet would put it; "Ramble on about complete bullshit" but he had to pass High School if he wanted to make something

of himself and go to college.

_(A/N) Wow this is my first KFP fic in awhile, well I hope you enjoyed it so far and chapter 2 will be up…whenever I get the time so until then…Happy _

_Reading, 'Riting and Reviewing!_


End file.
